


Akatsuki: One Shot

by drwory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, WE ARE ON A BUDGET DEIDARA, based off that one screenshot where people freak out over itachi but zetsu is in the back, konan is tired of them, this is canon, zetsu the house plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwory/pseuds/drwory
Summary: The Akatsuki need their photos taken and they don't understand the meaning of 'being on a budget'.





	Akatsuki: One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I have no idea what this is. My friend and I were talking about that one screencap that shows Itachi but Zetsu is in the back. I literally couldn't stop laughing and this is what came out of it.

"Finally, we got you guys all here." said Nagato standing beside Konan. 

"We've told you why we are all here." said Konan. "We need to take pictures."

A few of them groaned. 

"I could be getting my money right now." said Kakuzu. 

"Let's just get it over with." said Sasori.

The first set a photos, all the Akatsuki stood in a line. The background was plain, and the members wore their best clothes. 

"These photos are boring." said Tobi. 

"Yeah, they need something more." said Hidan. 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" said Konan, putting the photos on a desk, quite tired with the group. 

"Paint the wall a different colour?" said Kisame. 

"We have a budget." said Konan. 

"Can we go somewhere else to take it?" said Nagato. 

"The budget won't let us." said Konan, rubbing her eyes in frustration. 

"Get a plant." said Deidara. 

"WE ARE ON A BUDGET, DEIDARA." yelled Konan, annoyed. 

"THEN USE ZETSU." Deidara yelled back. 

Everyone froze, all turning to look at Zetsu. 

Sighing, Zetsu said, "Fine."

"Here," said Itachi, pulling out a pot with red clouds on it.

"Why do you have that?!" asked Konan.

Itachi just looked at her, and he handed the pot to Zetsu. He looked at it before sighing again, putting it on a table and getting into it. 

"Okay," said Konan, aligning the camera again. "Let's try this again."

The next set of photos were taken and the group looked at them. 

"He just looks like a creep." said Tobi.

"Can we take them again?" asked Hidan.

"That was the last of the film." said Konan, jaw locked in frustration. 

"Can we buy some more?" asked Itachi.

"WE ARE ON A BUDGET!"


End file.
